


Conversations on the Table

by engchi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slight feels, i just wanted tenn to say riku-nii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engchi/pseuds/engchi
Summary: Just a snippet of what Riku and Tenn would talk about during their off days.in short: Tenn says Riku-nii.





	Conversations on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> you know those moments when the jeep isnt budging in the traffic so your brain does wonders? yes, this is one of those moments.

"Mother and I were talking about you the other day."

Tenn abruptly stopped drinking in his cup and coughed a few times before the words sank in. It left him in shock and he looked at Riku with utter disbelief. After all those years, Tenn thought, his mother would still bring him up to their conversations. His chest felt painful like a tightening knot, unabling him to express this bittersweet feeling.

Unaware of his brother's reaction, Riku beamed with a sense of accomplishment, "She told me that I was born two minutes before you!"

"Ah." Tenn said audibly. The feeling that welled up inside him immediately vanished like a snap of a finger or a mention of a singular letter. The knot inside his heart was gone and Tenn felt like he could breathe again. He rested his chin with his right palm and let out a small smirk. "So, that's it? You want to reclaim your superior position?"

"What!? No! That's not what I was--"

"Should I start calling you Riku-nii?"

"Ri-Riku-nii!?" Riku stuttered in surprise with his face redder than his hair. He was really adorable, Tenn mused to himself. "You don't need to call me that!"

"But why not?" Tenn asked, his tone laced with fake innocence. He placed both of his palms under his chin as if he was trying to look cute. "It's only right to correct the way we call each other, right? Riku-nii?"

Defeated, Riku released an incomprehensible shriek and buried his face on the table. Even if he did enjoy it, he was never going to open up the conversation ever again.

Tenn resumed to drink whatever was left in his cup as his sign of victory. Unfortunately, the coffee had already gone cold, but he gulped it down anyways. At the back of his head, Tenn wondered how his former family was doing and just what kind of things do they talk about him. It was of no doubt that he missed his loving home and family, however, just like the coffee, he could only take in the harsh reality life gave him.

There it was again-- the knot that was tying in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> how did this happen.


End file.
